Salvation
by SinisterNekos
Summary: A thousand years ago a woman saved humanity from terrible demons... Read to find out more ;) Yes, I know, the summary sucks... -.-' I can't think of anything else right now though... Sooooo...yeah...


_**Geia sas! :3 This is kinda my first FanFiction so go easy on me if it sucks -.-' I just decided I'm gonna write one so here I am! ;)  
**_

_**By the way, I couldn't think of a good way to throw in what a Chimera was (cause not smart...) so I'll just say it here. :) So they're basically like humans but they have some sort of animal aspect of them, like a tail or animal ears or blah blah blah etc. Get it? Well you'll eventually find out more about them later on so all is good right? :)  
**_

_** Soooo... let's get on with the it. ~(^-^)~  
**_

* * *

_Prologue  
_

* * *

_ In the beginning there were three races; humans, elves, and chimeras. For a hundred years the three races lived in peace and harmony. But alas, peace does not last forever._

_ The humans had begun to feel as if they were the superior race and had more worth than the others. They soon began to shun the elves and chimeras. As a result, the other two began to hate the humans for their prejudice. These feelings of hate soon grew into more though. Elves humans and chimera alike began to hate one another._

_ From this hate grew terrible demons bringing with them calamity. These demons caused war and bloodshed among nations. Then hunger and strife. And finally, hopelessness. And **Fear**. The three races quickly realized their mistake in letting the demons grow, but by then it was too demons had immensely grown in power. And blood thirst. They terrorized cities and towns and brought people could do nothing but hide, and pray for their lives._

_ But just as it seemed the end was surely nigh a blinding alabaster light shone down from the heavens. Emerging from it came a magnificent woman with poise and beauty that surpassed all others. She had shining mauve hair, that reached past her back, and mesmerizing emerald eyes. In her hand she held an intricately designed staff.  
_

_ At first the demons where confused. Who was this woman? Why was she here? The woman simply rose her staff and struck the earth beneath her. With it came a thunderous cracking sound. The demons froze, and waited. They soon let a sigh of relief escape their lips and sneered. Nothing had happened. And then it happened. _

_The earth split and the demons were cast down into the earth's center._ The demons howls of anger being heard as they were cast down deeper and deeper. Moments later the land fused back together again trapping the demons. This demonic_ prison became known as hell. _

_The people rejoiced and rushed out to meet their savior and she introduced herself as Nadeshiko. She told the people that if they did not change they're ways that these events would reoccur. In an effort to prevent this she bestowed humanity with new abilities. She first gave each person one of eight affinities. These affinities were wind, water, earth, fire, light, shadows, chrono, and animal. She then gave them magic with varying strengths. With this magic came familiars that took shape of Animalian creatures. Each familiar having distinct features corresponding with its masters' element. When the time came for her depart Nadeshiko made the people a promise. She promised that should the time be when assistance was needed again, she would send her beloved child down to aid them._

_A thousand years have passed since then. Nadeshiko's name has been lost in history and is now known as Ensja the Goddess of Salvation. Many have even forgotten that demons ever existed and believe that they are merely figments of imagination. However, deep within the earth's core the demons are plotting. Waiting for the time when they can make escape._

* * *

_**Ta-da! I know it's kinda short but it literally took me FOREVER to type 'cause I have limited computer time.. -.-' It sucks... Anyways hoped you liked it! :) Reviews are Fabulous and quite frankly I'm gonna need them...**  
_

_**Antío~**_

**SinisterNekos**


End file.
